


Something to do with that teacup that came back together

by drostan



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, PWP, Prostate Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drostan/pseuds/drostan
Summary: One shot: Hannibal milks Will's prostate
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 174





	Something to do with that teacup that came back together

“Would you like to come today, Will?” Hannibal asked, pressing a kiss to the back of his thigh. 

Will nodded his head, breathing heavily. 

“Yes.”

“But you know you’re not going to, don’t you?”

Will choked on a whimper and didn’t say anything for a few seconds. Hannibal waited. Then, a small voice:

“Yes.”

“Good boy. Because you’re going to give me this, aren’t you? You’re going to let me do this for you.”

Will groaned and shuffled his knees apart wider, ass tilted up and face pressed into the sheets. His hard cock bobbed between his legs as he moved, aching to be touched. 

But Will was going to learn to go without. 

Hannibal decided it would be easiest if he left Will alone for a few minutes. He left the room, returning five minutes later with a bottle of lube, a thick vibrator and a delicately patterned china teacup. 

Will had obediently remained on his elbows and knees, and Hannibal was pleased to see that his cock had gone soft. It twitched slightly when Will caught sight of him and let out a small whine.

Hannibal placed a soothing hand on his ass. 

“Shh. Don’t think about arousal, Will. Just empty your mind, give yourself over to me and we will find you a different kind of release. A prostate massage: stimulation that will induce ejaculation without orgasm.”

Will took a deep breath, squeezed his eyes shut, and nodded. 

“That might be hard with your fingers in my ass.”

“Not just my fingers,” Hannibal smiled, and Will made a small noise in his throat. 

Hannibal settled himself behind Will and poured a liberal amount of lube over his fingers and Will’s hole. He circled it with a finger and Will let out a sigh when he gently pushed it inside. 

He slowly opened Will up, adding a second finger and pumping them at a steady pace. He pushed them deep and curled them to find Will’s prostate. He gasped and squirmed back on his fingers. Hannibal alternated between fucking Will with his fingers and gently circling his prostate. 

Once Will’s body was relaxed and open, Hannibal removed his fingers. The touch of his fingers over Will’s prostate wasn't enough for him: he wanted to relentlessly work it over and milk everything out of him. 

He slicked up the vibrator with lube and pressed it against Will’s entrance. His hole greedily opened for it and the thick length sank into his ass. Hannibal pumped it in and out a few times before angling it downward so that it pressed against Will’s prostate and made him groan with each thrust. 

Will’s cock was still hanging flaccid between his legs. With one hand still holding the vibrator inside him, Hannibal leaned over to pick up the teacup from the dresser. He placed it beneath Will’s cock. Will let out a small keen at the sight and closed his eyes again. 

Hannibal held the vibrator against Will’s prostate and turned it on to the highest setting. It’s faint buzz was met with an immediate corresponding high-pitched groan from Will. Hannibal kept it pressed relentlessly against him, massaging it in small circles. 

Hannibal patiently and calmly worked Will over for several minutes, who in contrast was breathing in harsher and harsher pants and had damp curls sticking to the sweat on his forehead. 

“H-Hannibal… I think-”

“Are you close, Will? Just let it happen.”

He pushed the vibrator more firmly inside him and was rewarded with a shocked release of breath from Will. Hannibal looked between his legs to see a fat bead of cum at the head of his soft cock. It dribbled slowly out in a thick rope before dropping into the teacup. 

“Can we stop now?” Will said faintly. 

“No. I’m going to milk it all out of you.”

The relentless vibrations never stopped on Will’s abused prostate and within a minute more cum began to dribble lazily from his cock. Hannibal used two fingers and a thumb to take hold of it and gently yet firmly work it up and down like a teat, squeezing the cum out. He did that on the next load too, moving his hand up to massage his balls as well. 

Hannibal had seen Will come countless times, and was used to quick, forceful spurts from an achingly hard cock, frantically twitching hips and clenching muscles. It was therefore remarkable to see his body so still beyond the deep rise and fall of his breathing.

Rather than frantically chasing orgasm, Will seemed to have reached an almost blissful head space where he just had to wait for each sweet release of pressure. 

Hannibal felt that Will was close again, so he removed the vibrator and replaced it with two fingers, rubbing them in fast and tiny movements. Will let out a loud, relieved sigh as another thick rope of cum eased out of him, stretching almost the length of his flaccid cock before collecting in the teacup with the rest. His body hadn’t clenched around Hannibal’s fingers at all when it happened, just stayed hot and pliant. 

Hannibal managed to force a few more spurts out of him over the next ten minutes, keeping up a steady rhythm and pressure inside him while his other hand gently milked his cock. 

“I think you’ve given me all of it, Will. You’ve done so well. See? The cup is nearly half full.”

Will half opened his eyes and turned an unfocused gaze towards Hannibal, trying to steady his deep breathing. 

“You’re not going to make me… do anything with that, are you?”

Hannibal huffed a small laugh and picked up the teacup. 

“The thought had not crossed my mind. Perhaps another time. But I’m very proud of you: I’ve never seen you produce so much.”

“Never crossed your mind my ass.” Will smirked, snickering when Hannibal looked at him reproachfully. 

“Well, as I said Will: another time.”

Will rolled over bonelessly onto his back, scrubbing his hands over his eyes before looking almost coyly up at Hannibal through his fingers. 

“It was good to not have to think.”

Hannibal lay beside him, kissing his hair and rubbing a soothing hand over his body. He didn’t say anything though. He wanted Will to say it. Will kept his fingers over his face, eyes sliding away from Hannibal’s.

“So… I’ll probably need to be milked quite often.”

Hannibal pressed another kiss to his hair and petted him, but remained silent. Will felt his face heat up and screwed his eyes shut. He took a deep breath and spoke in a quick and low voice.

“And it’d be rude to waste it.”

Hannibal smiled.

“Good boy, Will.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to say hi on [tumblr](https://drostana.tumblr.com)


End file.
